Crazy !
by Chowa-chan
Summary: Recueil d'Os sur tous les personnages de D. Gray-Man. Tous leurs "défauts" y sont exposés. Première victime : Lenalee
1. Lenalee Lee

CRAZY _!_

Song : Blue Exorcit Opening

Oh, toi qui ne cesse de t'apitoyer sur ton sort lève un peu les yeux.

_Feignes-tu d'être aveugle, ou l'es-tu réellement ?_

Tu ne fais que broyer inutilement du noir.

_Dis-moi à quoi ça te sert au juste ? Regarde vers le haut, pas vers le bas !_

Tu restes avec tes amis, tu ris, amuses la galerie et leur donne de beaux sourires.

_Mais es-tu vraiment heureuse ?_

Ne crois pas pouvoir me duper. J'ai vu clair dans ton jeu.

_Me crois-tu assez aveugle pour ne rien avoir remarqué ?_

Tu es pitoyable. Tu deviens cinglée. Tu ne sais plus quoi faire. Le genre humain t'a dégoutée, mais toi et moi sommes bien humaines ? Alors, nous aussi, nous sommes répugnantes.

_Arrête un peu de pleurnicher, tu n'es pas seule au monde, tu es juste idiote._

Tu as des amis. Si tu n'en peux plus, appuies-toi sur eux. Mais s'ils te rejettent, ça veut dire qu'ils ne te méritent pas.

_Le monde n'es pas rose, et alors ? De toute façon, tu détestes cette couleur, non ?_

Tu pleures en silence parce que tu es faible. En réalité, tout ce que tu sais faire c'est pleurnicher puisque tu restes dans ton stupide monde merveilleux et faux.

_Tu ne cesses de te bercer d'illusion pour ne pas affronter la réalité, pas vrai sale trouillarde ?_

Regarde un peu dans quoi tu es tombée. Dans une folie qui ne s'arrêtera que lorsque tu daigneras lever tes putains d'yeux vers le ciel. Tu regardes le sol froid et tu t'étonnes de ne pas y voir d'amitié, d'amour. Tu te sers de ton imagination illimitée pour te créer une nouvelle vie et t'enfonces encore un peu plus dans cette folie noire à chacun de tes moments de liberté.

_Serais-tu idiote ou le ferais-tu exprès ? _

Tu appelles ça la liberté mais tu es surtout devenue indépendante de cette drogue gratuite.

_Mais lève les yeux putain !_

Regarde l'étendue bleue qui est juste au-dessus de toi. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Là, tu y trouveras tout ce que tu veux, il te suffit de faire juste un petit effort. Je ne suis pas plus courageuse que toi, mais j'ai réussi, alors toi aussi, tu le peux.

_Mais non, voilà que tu renonces déjà._

J'en ai marre. Tu ne fais rien, alors moi non plus, c'est aussi simple que cela. Si tu ne bouges pas, je ne t'aiderais pas…

_Mais veux-tu encore de mon aide ?_

Arrête ça, tu me donnes envie de t'étrangler. J'ai bien envie de poser délicatement mes mains sur ta gorge et de resserrer peu à eu mon emprise.

_Oui, je crois bien que je vais le faire si tu continues ainsi, fragile menteuse. _

Laisse-moi juste admirer une dernière fois tes beaux yeux bleus remplis de terreur. Laisse-moi juste te donner une bonne raison de pleurer. Laisse-moi te tuer à petit feu. Laisse-moi juste faire. Tu verras, tu seras sublime, et ce sera ma plus grande joie.


	2. Lavi

Lavi,

Tu n'es qu'un pitoyable adolescent. La seule chose que tu sais faire, c'est dire de belles paroles, et faire rêver les gens.

Cela te plait-il donc autant que cela de donner de faux espoirs à tes amis ?

Oh, excuse-moi, ami n'est pas le terme correct. Non ce sont plutôt des « connaissances ».

Après tout, ils ne sont pour toi que de l'encre sur du papier, non ?

Ou peut-être que non, peut-être sont-ils autre chose pour toi. Enfin, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me répondes puisque tu ne connais même pas tes propres sentiments.

Non, tu n'es tout simplement pas fichu de savoir si tes sourires sont vrais ou faux.

Ne t'étais-tu pas fixé au début comme objectif d'être un parfait Bookman ? Lorsque tu étais enfant, c'était ton rêve. Tu sais mieux que personne que le rôle des Bookmen est d'archiver ce qui se passe pendant les batailles, ni plus ni moins et de façon partial.

Aurais-tu un autre projet ? Ou aurais-tu tout simplement moins d'ambition ?

Tu t'es lié à tes compagnons d'armes et pourtant, tu ne devais pas le faire. C'est ta plus grosse erreur.

Oh, Lavi, si tu savais à quel point il amusant de te voir tiraillé entre ton rôle de futur Bookman et celui d'Exorciste.

Je te regarde, mon chéri. Je t'observe, guette chacun de tes faux pas. J'attends avec impatience le moment où je pourrais te jeter, sans aucun état d'âme, du haut de cette falaise sur laquelle tu t'es perchée.

J'imagine déjà le scénario.

J'arriverais tout doucement derrière toi et nous commencerions à parler tous les deux, gaiement. Puis, lorsque tu te confieras, lorsque tu baisseras ta garde, lorsque tu me feras entièrement confiance, sans aucun regret, je te pousserais.

Je te ferais regretter de t'être éloigné de ton objectif, Lavi. Tu n'en avais tout simplement pas le droit. Et, maintenant, tu n'as tout simplement plus le droit d'être un Bookman.

Mais, je te verrais t'accrocher à une corde qui n'existe pas. Je te verrais essayer de l'attraper désespérément, dans l'espoir te racheter. Mais non, tu n'y arriveras pas, Lavi ? Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que. Voilà la réponse. Celle que tu aurais dû te donner pour ne pas perdre de vu ton but. Alors, puisque toi, tu n'as pas su te donner cette réponse pourtant simple, je vais te la souffler à l'oreille, tout doucement, tout gentiment, avant de te jeter, une bonne fois pour toute, dans un précipice sans fin, en espérant que tu souffriras.

_Au revoir, Lavi._


End file.
